opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
REBUTTAL OF GLOBAL WARMING ARGUMENT
by Jaxhawk WHO DO YOU BELIEVE? SORE LOSER OR MEN WHO PUT MAN ON THE MOON? http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R0Gng3JOfhI/AAAAAAAAB00/oIzxrJ-120o/s1600-h/polar.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R0GnhHJOfiI/AAAAAAAAB08/RvbdQr9Lb6M/s1600-h/moon.jpg Watching football played by NFL teams on Sundays, during the fall and early months of winter, is a National pastime. I belong to the group of millions of Americans who look forward each Sunday after Church to watching grown men try to maim each other on a green field 100 yards long. What I have noticed in the last few weeks, is more commercials sponsoring the games by the automobile manufacturers, highlighting their new "hybrid" cars. Apparently the Auto makers have given in to the pressure of the "Global Warming" crowd. The "Goreites" have convinced a sizable number of Americans that CO2 emissions is causing the Polar ice cap to melt, and endanger not only the Polar Bears but the Human Race. Even President Bush has succumbed to the "Global Warming" pressures it would seem. But the profits of doom are not the real climatology experts. They are led by a failed Presidential aspirant, and many other pseudo-climate experts, with a lot of help from the Leftist in every walk of life who would like to see the United States drop back to the middle -ages. The real scientists have just released a report on the conclusions they reached after going to the site where all this melting of the "ice-cap" is taking place. And the people doing the study are representatives of the group that helped put Americans on the Moon! NASA The following is a report from James Morison the leader of the scientist who did the study. " A team of NASA and university scientists has detected an ongoing reversal in Arctic Ocean circulation triggered by atmospheric circulation changes that vary on decade-long time scales. The results suggest not all the large changes seen in Arctic climate in recent years are a result of long-term trends associated with global warming. '' The team, led by James Morison of the University of Washington's Polar Science Center Applied Physics Laboratory, Seattle, used data from an Earth-observing satellite and from deep-sea pressure gauges to monitor Arctic Ocean circulation from 2002 to 2006. They measured changes in the weight of columns of Arctic Ocean water, from the surface to the ocean bottom. That weight is influenced by factors such as the height of the ocean's surface, and its salinity. A saltier ocean is heavier and circulates differently than one with less salt. The very precise deep-sea gauges were developed with help from the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration; the satellite is NASA's Gravity Recovery and Climate Experiment (GRACE). The team of scientists found a 10-millibar decrease in water pressure at the bottom of the ocean at the North Pole between 2002 and 2006, equal to removing the weight of 10 centimeters of water from the ocean. The distribution and size of the decrease suggest that Arctic Ocean circulation changed from the counterclockwise pattern it exhibited in the 1990s to the clockwise pattern that was dominant prior to 1990. Reporting in Geophysical Research Letters, the authors attribute the reversal to a weakened Arctic Oscillation, a major atmospheric circulation pattern in the northern hemisphere. The weakening reduced the salinity of the upper ocean near the North Pole, decreasing its weight and changing its circulation. " '''Our study confirms many changes seen in upper Arctic Ocean circulation in the 1990s were mostly decadal in nature, rather than trends caused by global warming," said Morison."' The liberals in the Media, Hollywood and the Norwegian NOBEL PRIZE committee would rather you don't read this, but facts and the truth are hard to hide! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 19, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: GORE ICECAP WARMING OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.